Horror and Romance
by chang-ying
Summary: Heero's new house has mice and he thinks he is falling for the man who sold him the house. Can he find love with a stranger? Read and find out. I do not own or make an money from this fic. There are other pairings and some made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

Horror and Romance

Chapter one: The beginning

The house was not new but it was not that old either. The windows and front door looked new too. There is a porch swing and a rocking chair. Heero looked at his new home and smiled, it was homey. He did not think he would ever find it. It is located on the outskirts of town. The land was large so if he wanted to have some animals he could, and he would not have to build a fence sense there is already one built.

Heero walked up the three steps leading up to the front door, got the key out of his jean pocket and opened it. The house was pretty lit up from the sun and the fact that there are like five large windows in the front room alone. Heero loves that one thing about the house, many large windows. He has always liked large windows for some reason. He continued through the front room and into another room. Actually, it was the hallway and kitchen. The kitchen has a swinging door. Heero went inside and found he loved the kitchen.

The kitchen has many cabinets, large counters and a large refrigerator as well as a large stove and one of those hook things that hang from the ceiling that you can hang your pots and pans on. That will be helpful seeing that he has lots of pots and pans. He loves to cook. There is a back door leading to the back part of the house. He walks over to the door and walks out and smiles at what he sees. His land is large and grassy. It must have been a while sense someone cut it, thankfully he has a riding lawnmower.

Heero goes back inside and walks through the door leading upstairs to the bedrooms. There are five bedrooms and three full bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is attached to one of the bedrooms that must be the master bedroom. He looked at all the bedrooms and bathrooms; they were big, which Heero likes.

"If it is one thing I hate is a small cramped bathroom."

Heero could not wait to start decorating his new home. He loves decorating. His friends laughed at him when he told them, but he did not care he loves it.

Heero hears a scratching sound coming from the basement; he looks over the upstairs railing towards where the basement is and listened for the noise again. He heard nothing; shrug's his shoulders and continues looking at his home. Only the basement, laundry room, and attic, are left, but there was no need to look in those now he would look later. All of a sudden, the front door slammed shot and Heero jumped.

"Who is that?" Heero whispers.

"Hello is anyone here? I found the front door open. Whoever you are you need to leave, I am already renting this house to someone else and I do not think Mr. Yui will appreciate you walking through his house. "A male voice yelled


	2. Chapter 2

Horror and Romance

Chapter two: Heero falls in love

Heero walks down the front stairs to look upon the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. He had the most beautiful amethyst eyes. A long braid hangs over his right shoulder. Heero could tell by the muscle shirt and tight jeans that the young man worked out and keeps is body in shape. Heero is in love. He did not realize he is staring until the said man cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me but this house is rented. You're going to have to leave."

"I'm sorry, I am Heero Yui. I arrived a day early."

The man smiles and Heero's heart almost stopped from the beauty of it. God but he is beautiful.

"That's okay, then. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yui, I am Duo Maxwell your property owner. I also live across the street. Now let us take care of business before we go on. I need the other half of the payment for the house to be truly yours."

"I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. I have it in my briefcase- here, hold on." Heero walks over to the door where his brief case is and gets the check and walks back to give it to Duo. His hands lightly brush Duo's and he feels a warm electric current shoot through his body. They look up at each other, blush shyly, and then look away.

"Damn static electricity. Well, thank you Mr. Yui. Once this clears, I will call you and let you know. Then the house is all yours. I never actually lived in the house. My parents were divorced and my twin sister I, Brianna was split between the two. I went with my dad and mom and Brianna stayed here in this house.

"During the summer mom would come to the city to see me and bring Brianna. I never stayed in the house until I was seventeen. During the summer mom got sick and so did Brianna. Dad had to work so I went to take care of them. I was only here a week when they just up and died. They both died of heart failure a week after I arrived. The house and land you see is left to me. I did not need it because dad had bought me the one across the street; I already had a car so dad bought me my own house. Therefore, I thought I would sell it. Mom said she did not' care so it is yours."

"Sorry to hear about your mom and sister."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. Their death still confuses me, though. None of the doctors my father hired could tell us what was wrong with them. Anyway; the house is yours, and you can do anything you want to it. You know what's strange though,"

"What?"

"My father came out here after they died, I had to get back to school, and he got sick and died. No doctor could tell me how any of them died."

"Did all of them have the same doctor?" Heero asked him.

"Yeah, he is a family friend."

"Maybe he knows something he is not telling you. But you would know him better than me."

"Actually I wouldn't. He was my mom and sister's doctor. My dad just used him as his doctor when he came down here to investigate their deaths. However, you may be right. I never liked the man. He seemed off. I cannot believe I am telling you all this. I just met you. "

"My mom use to tell me that sometimes the best ear is one you do not know. I will be here anytime if you ever want to talk Duo. I would like us to be friends."

//I would like to be more but I think I should take it slow. // Heero thought.t

"I would like that also, Heero. Thank you."

//He is so handsome. He obviously works out look at that body, my word; sweet dreams are made of him. //Duo thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Heero asks Duo, and he looks embarrassed and blushes lightly.

"Nothing. So, I will leave you to it. I have four other properties that I rent out, I own most of the houses in this town and the next town over. I also own the local restaurant in town."

"Oh really, I'll have to go check it out then."

"I would appreciate that. Thanks. Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again sometime. You are always welcomed in my home. Bye Heero."

"Goodbye Duo and it was nice chatting with you also." Heero says as Duo walks out the front door and down the steps.

//I knew he would have a nice butt. I was right. //

Heero turns around, goes back inside, and closes the door. He takes out his cell phone to dial his friend. The phone rings and someone picks up.

"Hey Heero, we are kind of lost. I am not sure we are on the right road."

"What road are you on Quatre?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely couindence.)

Beta: pressure kun

Warnings: Really it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters.

Horror and Romance*

Chapter three: Heero's in Love

We turned of the highway towards Beckman county, like you said, and we have been driving for hours and still no sign of life. The only thing we saw was a closed down gas station."

"Did the gas station say "Roger's gas and groceries?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then you are on the right road. You should be here about now. I see your car. My house is not too far from the gas station. I'll see you guys inside."

All of sudden Heero hears that scratching again.

"I guess I will have to get an exterminator out here to get rid of those rats."

Heero hears a car pulling up to the house. He goes outside to welcome his friends. Three handsome men and a beautiful woman got out of the car.

"How was the trip?"

"It was long and dusty. The next town over is like and hour away." Quatre finally looks at the house and smiles.

"I love it Heero, it's beautiful. Has all your furniture arrived?"

"Yeah, it's here already. Come on in."

"Let's grab our bags and we'll be right there." They all grab their luggage and go inside the house. They all love the inside as much as the outside

"Yui, this house is beautiful. I love it. I bet you cannot wait to start decorating" His friend Wufei comments with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at? There is nothing wrong with me liking decorating."

"Of course there's not, Heero," He laughs.

"Shut up and let me be a good host and show you to your room." Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Sally, followed him into the house, up the front stairs to the bedrooms. They follow him and check out the house at the same time. Besides the front room, kitchen, and living room, there is a basement and a laundry room and attic. There is also a study. The walls are a peach color, newly repainted. The bedrooms as well as the bathrooms were large with large windows. All the bedrooms were a newly painted peach color as well, but the bathrooms are white.

"I simply love this house Heero." Sally told him

"I do too. It has a welcome home kind of feeling. Like this is where I belong."

"I love the bathrooms. I hate small bathrooms." Wufei repeated what Heero expressed earlier.

"That is what I liked most about the house, oh before I forget, Treize and Milliardo and

Frank and Sammy will be here tomorrow. We all appreciate you doing this Heero; I don't know what we would have done without you." Trowa tells his friend.

"I do not mind all of you staying here. We are all retired and not sure what to do. Stay here as long as you like. I am glad that I am able to help. I want to plant some vegetables and make a flower garden on that land out back. Therefore, I am going to need your help. We can all live here. I hope you guys stay for a while, but if you want to go, I will understand." They look at their friend and smile. He was the only one out of all of them that was single. He guarded his heart heavily. He does not date every man that asks him out. He is very reserved and quit shy. What he needs is someone that is his total opposite

"Thanks because I do not want to ever leave this place. You have a lot of land and you can do a lot with it." Sally tells him excitedly.

"Besides the vegetable garden, I want some chickens for eggs and a cow, just one."

"Why buy just one cow Heero?"

"Because, Trowa,

I do not want any more than that. You know I am not really fond of animals. However, having fresh milk and fresh eggs every morning with my breakfast will be great."

"I can understand that logic. Have you met the owner of the place yet?" Trowa noticed Heero getting a dreamy look and smiling.

"Heero Yui, you are blushing. I swear I would never have believed it if I had not seen it for my self." Wufei laughed.

"This guy is really something for you to blush and getting all dreamy eyed over. Tell us about him," says Quatre.

"He has a long braid down his back that reaches to his butt; actually it goes a little past his butt and what a nice butt it is. His eyes are the most beautiful amethyst color I have ever seen; yes, they are purple just in case you were wondering. He is nice and has a beautiful smile. I can defiantly see myself falling for him. He owns some houses and a restaurant. He lives in the house across the street. We are the only houses out here. The town my house borders on is to the left when you leave the house."

"Is it a nice town?"

"Yes Sally it is. It is a large town also. It has a mall, quit a few restaurants, shopping centers, grocery stores. It has a Wal-Mart. The only one I have seen in existence. I guess back in the days before the colonies there were lots of them, but as time passed well they closed."

"Yep, we will go there tomorrow and do some grocery shopping." Heero heard the front door slamming again and knew it was Duo, and his face lit up with a smile.

"You are smiling; this must be the guy you were telling us about."

"I cannot wait to meet him, let's go gang." Said Quatre and they all followed him down stairs to meet the object of Heero's affection.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely couindence.)

Beta: pressure kun

Warnings: Really it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters.

Horror and Romance*

Chapter four: Meet Duo Maxwell

"Hey, Heero, I went to the store and bought you some groceries. I knew you didn't have any, so I got you some." They all came down as he finished explaining and saw why Heero was so happy that man was beautiful. Duo smiles at them and they can see why Heero fell for him. He has an amazing smile.

"Hi, I'm Duo; I live in the house across from you, and this use to be my mom's house. But now it belongs to Heero, here."

"These are my friends. They will be staying here also. I do not know how long they will be here but I do not care. They can stay as long as they like. The blonde-haired person is Quatre Reberba winner, the woman with the long blond hair that is attached to his arm is his wife Dr. Sally Po- one of the best doctors you will ever meet, by the way. the Chinese man with the ponytail is Wufei and his husband Trowa Barton. I am expecting two more couples to arrive. I promise we won't be loud and won't disturb you."

"I am glad," Duo says with a laugh.

"It is nice to meet you Duo and thanks for the groceries." Wufei says,

"There are three more bags in my car if you guys want to help me."

"Duo you didn't have to do that." Heero tells him.

"I had to go grocery shopping anyway, so I picked up some stuff for you. I actually did not mean to get so much, but, well, I did. Sorry. Anything in the bags you do not eat, just bring over to the house and I will get rid of it. There is a barn and a chicken coop out back, did you see it?"

"Yes, I noticed, I was thinking of getting some chickens and a cow."

"I can help you with that. My hen had some chicks and they are full grown now, but I have too many to take care of. I have been trying to get someone to take them for as long as I can remember and you will not need feed, I will make sure you have some, and I will restock it when you get low so no worries. So; you'll take them?"

"Yes I will thank you Duo that is very kind of you."

"It is no problem. I will let you all get back to what ever it was you were doing. It is starting to get dark so I will head on home."

"Would you like to stay a while? It is better than going to an empty house. You can eat dinner with us."

"If you are sure I will not be intruding Heero?"

"I would not have asked if I thought you were intruding now come on and help us put these away and then we all can figure out what to cook for dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea and I am a great cook."

"Wonderful let us go then" They put the groceries away and Heero and Duo began dinner while the others rested and freshened up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely couindence.)

Heero, Duo, and the other Gundam wing characters are slightly OOC.

Beta: Pressure Kun

Warnings: Really it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters.

Horror and Romance*

Chapter five: Getting to know Duo (evil lurks)

"I think we are lost Treize. Why don't we stop at that gas station and ask for directions."

"If you will look closely you will see that it is closed down and boarded up."

"Oh, well, call Yui and ask him for directions." Treize pulls out his cell and calls Heero for directions.

Heero's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket to see who is calling. Duo looks at him.

"My friend is calling. Hey, what is up? You are here already. I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"We decided to leave when Quatre and the others left. We are at a gas station."

"Can you see a large house with a blue roof?"

"Yes I see it."

"That's my house. Just come in, Duo and I are making dinner"

"Ok Heero we are…wait a minute, who is Duo?"

"He was the property owner. He is helping me make dinner; he also bought us some groceries so get over here. Got to go I will see you when you get here."

"Bye." Trieze hangs up and drives to house with the blue roof and parks behind Quatre's car. The four of them get out, get their luggage, and go inside.

"Heero we're here." They see a swinging door and go through. Heero is stirring something in a pot and a handsome man is putting spaghetti in a pot of boiling water. Milliardo clears his throat and they both turn, smiling. Heero sees them and blushes.

"You must be Duo, I'm Milliardo Peacecraft and this is my husband Treize Khushrenada, and that is Frank and his boyfriend Sammy. It is very nice to meet you Duo."

"It is nice to meet you all also. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes if you want to go to your rooms and freshen up. Hey, Heero show your friends to their rooms and I will take care of things here."

"Are you sure, Duo? I don't mind helping you."

"You go, I can handle this. The bread is almost done and everything is good."

Down in the basement an evil is trying to get out. The evil is steadily scratching on the door trying to escape. How long will the basement door hold them at bay?

Heero showed them to their room and went to his own room to shower and freshen up.

//Am I ready for this. It has been so long sense I have dated that I think I forgot how to do it. Duo seems like a very nice person and I really like him. He seems to like me also, at least, that is the vibe I am getting from him. I will take this slow and approach him with caution.//

Heero checks his watch and puts on his dark green tank top and nice fitting jeans. Once he is dressed, Heero goes downstairs to hear everyone talking and getting to know each other.

When Duo looked up at Heero, he almost comes.

// God but that man knows how to wear his cloths. He has the most amazing eyes. He has the sexiest laugh I have ever heard. He is sex in jeans. Does he know how crazy he is driving me right now? //

"Is dinner ready, Duo?"

"Yes Heero everything is ready. Sally and Wufei set the table and the food is there waiting to be eaten so lets eat." They all go to the table sit down and eat.

*

"What did you do then Duo?" Quatre asked him.

"I ran like hell. Those dogs were mean just like their owner. Roger hated me. I was in all his classes with him, from grade school to high school. I made straight A's and did volunteer work and everyone seemed to like me. I was the most popular person in school and he could not stand it. I was not like most of the rich kids in that school. I was not snobbish or stuck up. I was nice to everyone. He hated my niceness as he called. I told him I do not care I am still going to be me. I graduated valedictorian and he did not graduate at all. He wound up working at that closed down gas station you all passed and then he died in a car accident."

"Oh my, that is awful."

"Yeah I know. A trucker was making a run, and roger was a heavy drinker, the truck driver ran him right over. I will never forget that night. I had just filled up my truck and pulled out of the station. I was maybe two or three feet away when I heard the honking of a truck horn. I looked in my rearview mirror and there was an eighteen-wheeler coming my way. He was not coming fast but I pulled over anyway and got out my truck for some reason. I do not usually do that but I did that night. In addition, when I looked towards the truck, there was Roger in the middle of the street guzzling down a bottle of wine. Earl, the trucker, did not have time to stop. He ran right into Roger. Roger was a tall man. The truck was going fast enough that Roger was decapitated.

I still have nightmares about that night, not as often as I used to but I still have them. I still see the local psychiatrist once a week. Sorry, I did not mean to tell that story. My doctor says that it will help me if I can share my pain so that I will not have so much of it."

"He is right Duo. We all thank you for sharing a bit of your life with us." Sally tells him.

"Well, it is getting pretty late, and I have a lot to do tomorrow. Therefore, I thank you for dinner and the company and allowing me to intrude. Goodnight, everyone." Heero gets up, walks Duo to the door, and follows him outside.

"If you ever need to talk Duo I am always here and I hope that we can be good friends."

"Thanks, Heero, I would like that also." Duo turns around and just looks at his house with only the living room light on. He did not relish going to an empty house. Heero notices the look and came up with an idea.

"Duo if you want to go home and get some cloths, you can always stay here so that you won't be alone." Duo wanted to accept his offer, but he would have to go home sometime, and anyway he has his dogs.

"I appreciate the thought, but I will be okay. I have two dogs so, they keep me company."

"Are you sure, I know we just met and all but I just do not feel right sending you home to be alone. But if you're sure."

"You want to come and protect me from the nightmares Heero." Duo asks him jokingly.

"If that would make you happy I would gladly do so." Duo's eyes widened at that statement.

//No man has ever been this in tune with my emotions before. //

"My friends do not need me to stay here and hold their hands. If it will keep the loneliness away and a smile on your face, I will gladly do so. I know what you are going thorough. I did, too, and still are going through something of my own. That is one of the reasons I invited my friends to stay. I do not like being alone. The nightmares seem to not come so often when someone is there."

"My friends use to stay with at first but they all moved away, now I have no one." Duo says sadly with a frown. Heero did not like that look.

"Go get your clothes and come back over here. There is actually a bed in my so-called study, but I was too lazy to move it. All the other rooms have their beds, but that one is extra. I do not know why I bought it. However, it is there. You are staying here. You are not alone anymore, and you can stay as long as you want."

"You really mean that Heero? I can stay. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I know what you are going through. My mom was rapped and killed in front of me and I could not do anything about it. I was in therapy for years because of that. I was only 10 at the time. My father was not the sentimental type so I had to suffer alone- or so I thought. That is when I met most of the people inside. Therefore, I surround my self with happiness so I do not have to be alone."

"Are you sure about me spending the night Heero? How do you know you can trust me?"

"If I could not trust you, you would not be in my house. So let's go get your cloths and come back home."

"I am a big boy. I can go to my house by my self you know."

"I know that, I am being nosy. I want to see the inside of your house." He confessed bluntly.

"Well, in that case, alright then, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely couindence.)

Heero, Duo, and the other Gundam wing characters are slightly OOC.

Beta: Pressure Kun

Warnings: Really it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters. More fluff, and friendship and just getting to know one another.

Horror and Romance*

Chapter six: Duo spends the night

They walk across the street to Duo's house and go inside. Duo fells along the wall and switches on the light. The house is similar to Heero except not as many windows. Brown furniture, pictures on the walls and a grand piano in the corner. The dinner table was to the left of the room as you walk in, the kitchen also. The houses were the same, except what is on the right side of my house is on the left side of Duo's and so on.

"This is my house, just switched."

"I know. The man who had this house built also built yours. He was some crazy doctor that did not like visitors. He worked out of his home. No one knows what kind of doctor he was, but he was a nut, or so I am told. Anyway, let me get my things and then we can go."

Heero looks at the pictures of Duo, his twin sister, and his family. He looked so happy with them. Heero sat down and began playing the piano. His father made him take lessons and he found out he loved playing. He has to get a piano or he can just use Duo's.

Upstairs Duo hears someone playing the piano like his mother used to play. It is beautiful. Duo gets his clothes and neatly folded them up and put them in the bag, gets his toiletries and briefcase and leaves the room. He goes out back to feed his dogs and put extra food in their dish, and went to finish listening to Heero play. He finished the last note and Duo clapped.

"That was absolutely beautiful Heero. That is actually my mom's piano and I don't play a note."

"How come you never learned?"

"Honestly, I never wanted to. I play the harp." Heero gives him a weird look.. He did not know anyone who plays the harp.

"I know, but I love it. I will play for you someday. Now, I am ready, so let us go."

They leave the house side by side talking and getting to know each other.

*

"Now where in the world is Heero. He and Duo just disappeared." Quatre questioned.

"They did not disappear; they went to Duo's house so that Duo can get some clothes because he is staying with us tonight."

"How did you know that Trowa?"

"I was eavesdropping on their conversation. Heero did not want Duo to be alone so he invited him here. I think Heero really likes this guy, so behave Quatre."

"What do you mean by­­­­­_' behave' Quatre, what am I going to do to him? I will not scare this one away. He has a good heart and he likes Heero a lot, also, he is the one."

"Thank God for that. I was so tired of seeing him lonely." Frank commented. Then he heard a scratching noise.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it. I think Heero has mice in the basement but I am sure as hell not going down there to find out." The rest of the group agreed with Sally that they were not going down their either.

They heard talking and laughing. Heero has not been this happy in a long time. It put smiles on all their faces. Duo comes in first, and then Heero.

"I'll get you some sheets and a comforter for the bed. You will need a couple of pillows for the bed also so hold on tight. I'll meet you in the room."

"Okay, Heero I'll be waiting." Duo goes upstairs to the office where the extra bed was and waits for Heero. He did not have long to wait, because Heero comes in with a sheet set, Trowa is carrying a large comforter and Wufei is carrying two pillows.

"Thanks guys I got it from here."

"You're welcome Heero, night Duo see you in the morning."

"Goodnight guys, tell the others I said_' goodnight'."

"Okay, we will." Wufei and Trowa left them to finish making the bed.

"I really appreciate this, Heero. I will forever be your friend."

"You don't have to thank me. Duo, I don't mind you staying here."

"If you want to take a shower you can use my bathroom, or if you want to you can take a nice hot bath. I will draw you a hot bubble bath." Duo had to smile at the man. He was very sweet.

"Heero you do not have to do a1l that. I can take a shower."

"You look kind of stressed, and a nice bubble bath is good for stress, so I will draw you a bath. I will be right back." Heero rushes out and goes to his bathroom to draw some water. He puts rose-scented bubble bath in the tub, and the bubbles start to form and as the tub fills with the water. He puts a washcloth on the rim of the tub and a drying towel on the rack for Duo. Heero has never done this for anyone before. He really likes Duo and wants to be more than friends are. Heero has never been good at approaching men he likes. He will ask Trowa and Wufei later, right now he is concentrating on Duo.

Heero goes back into the office/bedroom. Duo is reading a book on his neatly made bed, and his pajamas are sitting beside him waiting for him to put them on. Duo looks up at Heero and smiles. He puts his book down and gets up.

"Tub is filling up pretty quick. The water pressure here is great."

"I know. I'll go and take my bubble bath." Duo walks past Heero, stops at the door, and looks at him. Heero is confused as to what is wrong.

"Thank you very much Heero. I am glad that I met you." Heero smiles and notices Duo's cheeks turn a light pink before he dashed out into the bathroom.

"I'm glad I met you too," he whispers to the empty office.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely couindence.)

Heero, Duo, and the other Gundam wing characters are slightly OOC.

Beta: Pressure Kun

Warnings: Really it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters. More fluff, and friendship and just getting to know one another.

Horror and Romance*

Chapter Seven: The day after

He feels warm and safe. There was no nightmare last night and he was not scared. Duo opened his eyes but did not recognize where he is at first. Then he remembers Heero. That name brought a smile to Duo's face. The man was so kind and sweet.

//I have searched and searched for a man like him but I did not think I would find him. The men I date are complete and total jerks and only want me for my money. He is in tune with how I feel. He pays attention when I talk. He listens and is compassionate. I am falling for him already. I have to take it slow. //

There is a light knock on the door, and then it slowly opens. Heero pokes his head in and smiles and walks up to the bed.

"You have to get up, Duo. You cannot stay buried under those covers for ever."

"I did not have a nightmare last night thanks to you. Thank you Heero for letting me stay here. Are you sure it is alright for me to stay longer, I mean I do not want to intrude."

"You are no intrusion you are a blessing." Heero realizes what he said and his cheeks turn red as a tomato. Duo sees this and smiles.

"So are you. I better get up and get dressed. What time is it?"

"It is eight-thirty. The time you told me to wake you."

"I'll be down in about fifteen, ok."

"Okay. Duo. I will have breakfast ready for you."

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met. No one has ever treated me this way. Maybe one day we can go out to dinner." Duo whispers to him. Duo, all of sudden had an overwhelming feeling to kiss Heero. Without thinking, that is exactly what he did.

Heero's eyes widen in surprise when Duo's lips met his. After he got over the initial shock, he wraps his arms around Duo, responds the soft lips upon his, and deepens the kiss. They finally come up for air and break apart breathlessly and panting.

"I would like that very much Duo, now get up. See you downstairs." He walks out and closes the door and smiles.

Heero cannot believe Duo kissed him. I am falling fast and hard for Duo. Heero touches his lips with his fingers. Remembering how nice Duo's full lips felt when they were upon his. Heero takes a moment to calm down before going downstairs to breakfast.

Heero comes downstairs smiling.

//How long has it been sense I was this happy in a long time. //

He goes into the kitchen to find everyone there except Quatre, which is no surprise; he was not a morning person. Everyone looked at Heero and smiled.

"You are bouncing, Yui."

"I am not, Chang."

"Heero, you're bouncing."

"No I am not, Wufei." Heero looked at his friends and they were all grinning at him. Maybe I was bouncing.

"Maybe I was bouncing a little. Anyway, is there food left?" Fifteen minutes later Duo comes down to a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and orange juice. He is so happy. Someone was taking care of him for a change.

"Heero, you didn't have to do all this."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Thank you very much. How did you know these were some of my favorite foods?"

"I didn't know, I remembered you telling me that you love breakfast foods, so I cooked you a variety. I hope its okay."

"It is wonderful. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely coincidence.)

Heero, Duo, and the other Gundam wing characters are slightly OOC.

Beta: Pressure Kun

Warnings: Really, it is just fluff, romance, and friendship for now. I will add more warnings as I post the chapters. More fluff, and friendship and just getting to know one another.

Chapter Eight: Evil has escaped

Heero has finally found someone that understands him and do not just want him for his body and his money. Duo is kind, sweet, and easy to talk too. In the days ahead, they begin dating. Heero and Duo was at their happiest. Now it has been six months sense Heero moved here.

Heero finally calls an exterminator to get rid of the rats in his basement. He and the others are out back having a picnic under a large oak tree when the exterminator arrives. Heero shows him to the basement. He went back outside to wait for him to finish.

Everyone was having a great time until they hear screams fill the air. Not just normal screams, like when you see a bug, but terrifying screams. They all jump up and run back into the house to see what could have caused the screams. The screams are coming from the basement. They all look at each other. No one wants to go down there. There is a light, it is dim, not much of one, but it is there.

Heero look down the stairs and did not see the exterminator anywhere.

"Hello sir, are you down there?"

"I can't here him screaming anymore Heero." Duo whispers as he is trebling and clutching his lover from behind.

"We should go down there together because I am not going down there by myself."

"That is a good idea Duo. Come on everyone, lets go. Sally you are pregnant, stay up here ok?"

"Alright Heero." Heero pulls his gun and takes the safety off. In addition, they all slowly creep down the stairs. The light was swinging back and forth. Heero reached up his hand to stop it when he noticed there were splatters of blood on the bulb. He quickly jerked his hand back.

"What the hell." Heero cursed.

"Is that blood?" Quatre whispers.

"Yeah, it is" Heero answers. They keep going. Heero hears a sound like someone eating. Could the exterminator be eating down here, then why did he scream? Heero noticed a flashlight on the ground near his feat. He picked it up and shined it to the back where there was no light. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

There are four-no, five people feeding off the flesh of the exterminator. They were pulling his skin off the bond and his insides were hanging out of his abdomen. One of them looked up and saw Heero. He looked like a zombie with dead eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. He growls and snarls at Heero. He stands up quickly. Everyone jumps, and he started running towards the group. They all screamed and run back up the stairs as fast as they can. Heero closed the door behind them and locks it. The zombie runs into the door and everyone jumps away from it and runs outside towards the car. Sally is crying and everyone else is shell-shocked at the horror they have just seen.

"Duo, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, Quatre. I never lived in this house, remember. I was here a week, maybe two, until my mom and sister died. Moreover, when my father came down, I had to get back to school. I never once went into that basement and never wanted to."

They all just stare at the house sadly. No one wants to go inside the house to get their things, but they could not just stand there like a bunch of idiots. Heero feels that this is going to be one of those long days that never end.

"We have to go inside and get our stuff. My weapon is inside." Wufei commented.

Heero was the only one with a gun and full clip. They agree that they will all go together, no splitting up, and quickly pack a bag and get the heck out of there and go to the authorities. They slowly creep back up to the house and stand in front of the front door. Since the door is open, Heero and the others peep through the screen door into the house. They did not see their zombie looking friend around, so Heero begins to open the door. No one else notices, but sally sees that the basement door that she saw Heero closed is open. She hears footsteps coming from the side of the house.

Sally slowly turns her head, and that is when she sees the five zombies from the basement, coming towards them. She screams for all she is worth. Everyone looks her way and that is when they all see the zombies. Their hearts stop beating from fear. Everyone runs into the house and up the stairs, following Heero into his bedroom. He locks the door and they push his large dresser behind it just in case. Sally is crying her eyes out on her husbands shoulder.

"How can you not know what is going on here, Duo. You have to know."

"He said he didn't know, Quatre. Now leave him the fuck alone."

"Don't you go yelling at me? I was just asking him a damn question. How are we going to get out of here? Those things are fast. We barley made it."

"I honestly do not know what those things are, but I do recognize the faces."

"You mean they use to be human? They are not some type of experiment or clone?"

"I grew up with those guys. They disappeared a year or so ago. The gas station was still open at that time, and people were disappearing then. They would go to the gas station and never return."

"All I know is someone knew about them and was feeding them and created them. Your mother, sister, and father saw that doctor and found out what he was doing."

"I agree with you. But we cannot ask him right now. We have to get out of here."

They all jump when the things start pushing and banging on the door to get in. The dresser is giving way. The men go to push it back and stayed behind it.

"We cannot stay here holding them at bay for too long. We have to get out of here. I have an idea. You all stay behind the dresser. Sally, move back. I am going to move the bed behind the dresser and we all are going to climb out the window." Sally is still scared and did not move from the spot she was standing in. Duo goes up to her and takes her face gently in his hands.

"Sally, I promise nothing will happen to you okay. So come over here and sit down until we are ready to go. All right?" She shakes her head yes and sits down.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: I wrote this fic but do not own Gundam Wing

Parings: 01x02 eventually, 03x05, 04xsally, Trieze x Zechs, Frank x Sammy. (Frank and Sammy are made up characters, any resemblance to real people or anyone else's story is purely coincidence.)

Heero, Duo, and the other Gundam wing characters are slightly OOC.

Beta: Pressure Kun

Warnings: Lime, (blowjob), blood, dismemberment, gore and foul language. If I have forgotten any warnings, I am sorry.

Chapter Nine: "Heero, get that first aid kit and let's get out of here. Sammy you can doctor my arm once we are away from here. I want to leave, now."

The others move out of Duo's way so that he can push the dresser behind the door to keep the monsters out. Frank is standing too near the door opening, and one of them grabs his arm and bites into it. He screams. The pain is like none he has ever felt before. The thing will not let go. Frank rips his arm out of the thing's mouth and closes the door in his face. Blood is steadily pouring out of the bite mark in his arm. They push the dresser and the bed behind the door, and Sammy went over to him. He tears the hem of his shirt and wraps franks arm up.

"Heero, get that first aid kit and let's get out of here. Sammy you can doctor my arm once we are away from here. I want to leave now."

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here." they sneak out the window as quietly as possible and pile into Quatre's car-a family car that seats eight. They pull out of the drive thinking they are home free. Frank is near a window and has his arm hanging out of it. As Quatre pulls out of the drive, the zombies came running up to the car, pulls Frank out of the car, and began to feast once again on human flesh. Sammy tried to go after him, but the gang pulls him back in the car and drives off.

//This was supposed to be our happy retirement.// Heero thought. Quatre goes to town and, Duo shows them to the doctor that took care of his family. They pull up to a brick building with a bulletin board that reads, "Dr Blake is in."

"That's original. Let's go talk to this Dr. Blake." Wufei comments.

They ask the secretary if he they can they see him. She recognizes Duo and tells the doctor he is here with some friends. There was a young man sitting behind the desk instead of an old man like the one they expected.

"Where is Dr. Blake?" Duo asks him.

"I am Dr. Blake." Duo looks at him strangely. //This is not Dr. Blake. This man is too young to be Dr. Blake. //

"Oh, you must mean my father; I took over when he died."

"Okay, then I will have to talk to you. Did he ever talk to you about his patients?

"No, he did not why?"

"Your father was my mom's and my sisters' doctor when they both died all of a sudden. He could not tell me what they died from, but I bet he knew and did not tell me. My father came down here to talk to him and he died, too."

"They had a closed-casket funeral. When they died, your father was with them. I never saw them after I left to go back to school. I need all the notes your father had on my family when they died."

"I cannot give that to you. That goes against the rules, you know." Duo went up to the doctor and grabs him by the front of his shirt.

"I don't care what rules it is breaking, we need to know how to kill those zombies that ate our friend." The doctors eyes widened in recognition. Duo let him go but did not move away from him.

"I thought he was joking. He said he had developed a virus that could cause death but life. The virus kills then it brings its victims back to life, but they are not human anymore. They have a hunger, a hunger for flesh and blood. He said he decided not to go ahead with it because he would have to test it out on someone, and he did not want to do that. He did it anyway. When people started disappearing, I should have seen it then."

There was a scream and everyone jumps and looks towards the door. The secretary is screaming as if her body was being torn apart. When the doctor opens the door to see that is exactly what is happening. The zombie had followed the group to the doctors' office and was ripping the flesh and insides of the secretary out and eating them. The doctor closes and locks the door. He was so shocked that he just stands there. Wufei pushes the man to the side and he and Heero push the desk in front of the door.

"Where are those notes at, Doctor Blake?"

"They are at my house. What the hell were those things?" Dr. Blake shouts in a panic.

"Your fathers' creation." Duo answers him.

"He was always a strange man. Why would he create something so horrible? My house is down the street that way. How are we going to get there, though? Those things are going to know that we are gone. And they must have traveled petty fast to catch up with you."

"We will sneak out of the window. You see our car, on the street there?" Dr. Blake looks out the window; he did not see a car, instead, he sees a zombie feeding on a child. The boy is one of his patients. He is only fourteen years old. Dr Blake's eyes start burning and tears ran down his cheeks. The car is right in front of the office.

"They are outside. How are we going to get pass them." Heero looks out the window and sure enough, they are outside, feeding on the townspeople. If they did not get those notes, soon everyone will be a zombie and they will be dinner.

"The zombies are far enough down the street to the left that we can get away. Let's climb out the window and go to your house."

"I wish I had my gun," Sally said. That was the first word she had spoken sense this began.

"Are you okay Sally?"

"Yes, Duo I am fine. Now let's get out of here get those notes and kill those things."

Heero opens the window and they all sneak out again quietly, they all pile into Quatre's car, and drive off away from the zombies and towards the doctor's house. It is a big white house with a whit picket fence. A large back yard with a swing. They go inside. The doctor locks the door and they went into his office. They notice four gun racks with four shotguns each in them and bullets galore.

They took all the weapons and ammo. Duo found the info he was looking for.

"I found it. To kill them we have to shot them in the head. Let us go. We have to get rid of them before they do more damage."

"Hold on, Duo."

"What now, Quatre." He says, annoyed.

"There are more of them now and this town is big. How do we kill them all and inform the town how to kill them." Everyone thinks but cannot come up with any ideas.

"The tower." Duo exclaims happily.

"That is a wonderful idea Duo." The doctor agreed.

"What tower?" Quatre asked them.

"It's where the mayor does emergency broadcasts. The whole town can hear it. Only one problem. It is in the center of town. We have to pass the zombies if they are not there already."

"That is peachy fucking keen. Well, we do not have much of a choice so let's go."

They once more piled into Quatre's car and head back the way they came. Since Duo and the doctor are the only two who knows where they are going, the doctor drives. As they drive, they were killing zombies and their victims. In the short amount of time, they were at the doctors' house there are fifteen percent more zombies then before.

Men, woman, and children are running and screaming. Flesh is being torn off bones and eaten. A man did not see the zombie come up behind him. The thing bit into his skull before Heero could shoot. He shoots them both.

//In all of my life as a doctor I have never seen such horror. I have doctored people with all kinds of diseases and ailments, but never in my life have I seen anything like this. I remember my mom saying this too me "Sally you will see things in your career as a doctor that will shock you, but you can handle it, I hope" I handled it mom. I was kicking and screaming at the time, but I handled it. //

They finally reached the tower and Trowa picks the lock. They go inside, making sure to close the door behind them and go upstairs to the top. There was a man just standing by the window staring at the horror below.

"I didn't know what to do. I am so scared."

"Its okay, john. We know what to do. I locked both doors so do not worry for right now. We are safe now. Now we need to make an announcement to the remaining townsfolk."

"They are going to hear us and know where we are."

"If we don't make an announcement we are going to lose everyone and then they are going to come here. That door can withstand maybe two or three of them things, but not a whole town."

"Go ahead; I'll turn it on for you." John turns it on and hands the microphone to Duo.

"Everyone that is still alive: this is Duo. A blow to the head will kill these things. If you do not have a weapon, get in your car and leave town. Do not hide in your house. They are strong. I repeat a hard blow to the head will kill them."

"They are following your orders, Duo. Look." Everyone runs to the window and sure enough, the townsfolk that have not been touched are killing the zombies with rifles, shot guns and even large rocks.

"Let's go help them. John, I want you to stay up here with sally and keep that door locked. No matter what, okay?" Sally hugs and kisses her husband goodbye. They leave. When they step outside it was total chaos. The ones who did not have weapons were being devoured by the creatures. They split up into pairs and went on a killing spree.

There were a lot more zombies than Duo thought there would be. A group of them is headed straight at them. Duo and Heero shoot them as fast as they can but they have to stop and reload. The things were coming at them fast and they were not ready. They started running from them and into the gun store. It had a back room that they could hide in and reload.

Quatre goes with Wufei and Trowa, and they were being overwhelmed with zombies and running out of ammo. One of the things manages to grab him but Wufei pulls him free and they ran into a church and lock the door behind them.

Dr. Blake is so scared he did not know what to do. He was just shooting and shooting not paying attention. They kept coming. They were so fast. They are not this fast in the movies, but this is not the movies. One comes up behind Sammy; the doctor raises his gun to fire at it, but it is empty. He was out of bullets. Trieze, Milliardo and Quatre saw from the church what happened. From the upstairs of the church window Quatre shot the doctor and his friend. They did not have time to morn; they have to get out of there. Quatre called his sister and told her what happened.

"Hey, Heero, what are we going to do? I don't want to die, and I definitely don't want to die a virgin." Heero looked at his love as if he was nuts.

"That is what's on your mind right now? You want to have sex?"

"Tomorrow will mark the day we have been together six months, and I was going to give myself to you." Duo says, blushes, and ducks his head. Heero smiles and takes him in his arms. Duo lifts his head up and meets Heero's lips halfway. They are warm and inviting. Heero's body reacts to the touch and heat spreads all over his body. Duo feels Heero's hardness pressing against his leg and lightly traces his fingers over the hot bulge that suddenly decided to make an appearance in his boyfriends' jeans. Heero moans in Duo's mouth and deepens their kiss.

Duo tries to get Heero's shirt off but Heero will not let him go for him to do so.

"Duo, we can't right now. Those things can come in here at any moment."

"But I need you Heero. I am tired of waiting. I have been waiting my whole life. Don't you want me?" Duo asks, and pouts the way he knows drives his boy friend nuts. Heero takes him in his arms and kisses him senseless. Then he dropped to his knees, pulls out Duo's hardened member, and takes all of him into his mouth. Duo hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes. Heero's mouth makes a tight suction around his length and drives him crazy. He sucked harder and harder. Running his tongue along the tiny slit at the tip. He was going to come and he could not hold it in.

His body tightens and he came in Heero's mouth, swallowing every drop. Heero got up and carefully fixed Duo's cloths on him and zipped up his jeans. Heero knows Duo is a virgin in everyway. He was Duo's first kiss, first blow job, and first hand job.

Duo reached his hand into Heero's jeans when there was a bumping on the door that made him jump.

"Well that definitely is a mood killer." Heero comments, as his recently hardened length softens. He zipped up his jeans.

"Guys? You in there? It's Quatre, Treize, and Milliardo." Duo opened the door for them.

"Let's go. We have to get out of here. Iria is coming with an army. They are going to have to burn the town down. There is too many of them to kill."

"We have to fine Sammy and ." Heero says. Duo and Heero sees tears running down their cheeks and guessed what happened.

"How long do we have until she gets here?"

"We have twenty minutes."

"Oh we have plenty of time then." Duo sarcastically remarks.

They go back to the tower to get Sally and John. Both doors were open and Sally was nowhere in sight.

"Sally, where are you?" Quatre yelled to the room.

"I'm in here. The closet locks on the outside." Duo goes to a wall and it opens up when he enters a password.

"This was made for the safety of the tower man. It can only fit one person in it." sally rushes into her husbands arms crying.

"They broke the door down and rushed us. He put me in here and closed the door. Oh Quatre it was awful. Before the door closed all the way, I saw them tear his flesh off and one of them bit into his skull. I want to leave this place now."

"Ralena has given Iria permission to bomb this place. We have to leave now. Let's go." They left the tower and went back outside cautiously. They are everywhere. They shoot as many as they can on their way to the car, but there are still a lot of them. They picked up Trowa and Wufei on the way out of town. They pilled into the car and Quatre drove off. They killed as Quatre drives and heads back the way they came. They get to the highway, and the last thing they saw was the town being blown to bits. It was demolished. They had no other choice. Queen Ralena could not chance more victims. The town was one big black spot.

It has been three years sense that horror happened. No one talks about it and none of their friends or family asks them about it. The death of two of their best friends will always hunt them, but has made them stronger and closer. The eight of them are living together in one of Quatre's mansions. Quatre and Sally had twin girls. Heero and Duo had adopted a couple of kids and were happier than they have ever been. Trowa and Wufei simply refused to adopt claiming their friends had enough kids, so they could claim them. Trieze and Milliardo had a house built next to Quatre's estate so that they all could be near each other. Everyone is happy and living happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
